


Sweet or Bitter Chocolate

by yamichankagami1



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: Arisu will try something different for Valentine's Day this year. He want to give Usaka a chocolate, but Usaka didn't like something sweets at all. Can he give Usaka his chocolate?
Relationships: Arisu Kiyotaka/Usaka Kazuomi
Kudos: 1





	Sweet or Bitter Chocolate

Dakaretai Otoko 1-ni Odosareteimasu © Sakurabi Hashigo

* * *

  
February is a month that is symbolize of love. Usually in a months like this, Arisu handle many projects to make music in dramas with a similar theme. For last several days, he has been alone in his studio and struggling to make various kinds of music for his projects. It didn't take long time for a genius like him to finish the job, it takes only about one week to finish three pieces of music for three different dramas. Now he sighed and lay back on the floor, resting from his work all this time.

"Huh... Valentine is coming soon, huh? What should I do?" muttered Arisu softly.

Previously he didn't really care about Valentine's Day, for Arisu himself Valentine day was the same as any other day. What makes Valentine day is different are only the number of chocolates that being sell in shops and also the discounted price of many chocolates. Of course Arisu is will buy these chocolates for himself.

But this year, Valentine's Day has a different meaning for Arisu because he wants to give someone chocolate. How unusual for him to thinking someting like that, right? That because he wanted to make his junior happy. Usaka Kazuomi, who doesn't like sweets at all will be given chocolate on Valentine's Day by Arisu. It seemed that Arisu wanted to pick a fight with him on purpose.

To put his plan into success plan, Arisu thought something different. Maybe he can make homemade chocolate, it would be better than buying chocolate at store. Therefore, Arisu need to learn how to make chocolate. He wake up and straight go to Mischa, he need her help for something like this. When Arisu see Mischa in her office room, he enter the room and casually said that he wanted to learn to make chocolate. Of course Mischa really confused when hear something like that, she thought Arisu not type of person who want to make something for Valentine Day.

"Kiyotaka, are you serious?" asked Mischa confused.

"Yes. Can you teach me how to make chocolate, Mischa? When it's finished, I'll also give you chocolate. "

"Actually you don't need to do that, but I'll teach you."

"Is it true? Thank you. You are the best! ”

Then the two of them planned the right time to start practicing. Actually today they can start practice right away, but Mischa needs to buy the ingredients first. Arisu didn't know what'll he need so he let Mischa handle everything because he didn't want to bother choosing the ingredients. Mischa has to convince Arisu that choosing his own chocolate ingredients will be more fun and forces him to go shopping with her. It seems he can’t escape, so Arisu followed her. Somehow Arisu feel that he had people around him who like to force him to do something.  
  
Not need a long time to arrive at supermarket, Mischa didn't let Arisu go an inch from her. She's afraid if she do that, Arisu will go away. Arisu only chuckled when see Mischa trying her best to grab his hand. Somehow Arisu know why Mischa do that but didn't bother about it, he just let Mischa do as her pleased. Maybe this thing can be practice for Mischa to get used to guys.

“It's so unusual for you to want to make chocolate, Kiyotaka. Even though you can buy it right away." said Mischa.

"I think I want to do something different." answered Arisu.

“Ahaha, I see. There's nothing wrong with trying something different, but you better know how the process from start to the end. Who knows afterward you can choose your own chocolate without my help."

Arisu said yes and saw how Mischa chose chocolate ingredients, he also picked that he want and took one. "For not sweet chocolate, is this is the right ingredients?"

"Yes. You want to make chocolate that's not so sweet, huh? You can use dark chocolate here. Are you going to give it to someone who doesn't like sweet? "

"Hmm... what do you think?"

"Ah! I don’t know."

Mischa is annoyed that Arisu still has time to ask back at her. Even though she already curious about the answer Arisu gave. Indeed, she shouldn't have expected Arisu to give her a straight answer. Arisu himself chuckled softly at Mischa's reaction, it felt embarrassing if he told her the truth.

Arisu wants to give chocolate to Usaka. No one thought there would come a day like ths. Perhaps Arisu himself didn’t understand the real reason for his intention. Is it true that Arisu just want to tease Usaka by giving chocolate? No, there's must be something else. Arisu thinks that if Usaka really doesn't want to accept his chocolate, then he will give up on Usaka. But is there any surrender word in Arisu Kiyotaka's mind? No, maybe he'll force Usaka to accept his chocolate. However he want Usaka to know his feelings, but his junior wasn’t sensitive enough to all the signs that he already gave. So Arisu need to do something to make Usaka aware of his feeling.

After shopping, the two of them immediately returned to the Sun Fang building and Mischa asked Arisu to accompany her in the kitchen. Arisu followed her and saw the girl was really excited to teach him. Maybe because Arisu rarely takes care of kitchen matters, that's why when he talks about want to learn to make chocolate, it makes Mischa motivated.

Several minutes later, Mischa immediately took out the chocolate ingredients that they had bought and put it on the table, not forgetting to take some other cooking utensils. Arisu just blinked and saw what Mischa would do at this time.

"Kiyotaka, you also wear an apron so the chocolate doesn't make your shirt dirty."

“Hee~, I’m not doing it. I just want to see."

“You said you wanted to learn to make chocolate, right? Then you have to make it with me now."

It feels like Mischa has a headache seeing Arisu's behavior. Even though Arisu himself said want to learn to cooking, but now he doesn't even want to try it. Mischa tried to convince Arisu to learn making chocolate, of course she need to remind him what was Arisu's propose to making chocolate. But somehow she already know about it, someone will motivated to make chocolate if they want to give someone special a chocolate. So it must be something like this that makes Arisu want to try make chocolate.

"Come on, remember what's your propose are for making chocolate."

"Eh? My propose..."

"Yes, if you're lazy to practice maybe because you don't get a clear picture of wanna do, right? If you recall again your propose, I'm sure you can get your spirit back. I think you want to make chocolate for someone special for you and give it on Valentine's Day, right?"

Arisu was silent. Is that woman's instinct really that strong? It seems that’s true, especially when he deliberately didn't answer Mischa's previous question and the girl seemed to have conclude at her own.

"... I just want to give the chocolate."

"Yes. I'm sure they will gladly accept it. Let's make it together. "

Mischa smiled and asked Arisu to make chocolate, it seems Arisu is starting to follow Mischa's suggestion. Arisu saw how Mischa started making chocolate and also followed the method of making it, indeed Arisu was in trouble because he wasn’t used to doing this stuff but Mischa willing to help patiently. Arisu just realized how difficult it is to make chocolate, that’s mean all the girls who always make chocolate every year are great. All this time Arisu always bought chocolate for himself and didn't care about giving chocolate on Valentine's Day. But this year, he wants to know how Usaka’s reaction if accept chocolate from him? Will Usaka accept it?  
  
Several hours later, Arisu already finished his chocolate, Mischa clap her hands and ask Arisu to try his own chocolate. Arisu look at that chocolate with heavy sighed. This time he makes dark chocolate, something that usually he didn't eat because it doesn't taste sweets at all. He look at Mischa again but that girl still ask Arisu to try his own homemade chocolate.  
  
Arisu took a bite and swallow that chocolate directly, it's bitter just like he thought. "It's bitter."  
  
"You make dark chocolate, right? Of course it's bitter. But I think you already make it look good. Let me taste it," Mischa took a bite and nodded. "This taste is perfect for someone who didn't like sweet, you can give them this chocolate."  
  
"Is that so? Well, if it turn out to be good one, I think I can make it by myself."  
  
"Of course. You already know the steps. All you can do just repeat again and make it by yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but I won't taste it again. I need something sweets. Mischa, how about your chocolate? It's sweets, right? Let me taste it."  
  
"Do you even understand what I'm trying to say, Kiyotaka?"  
  
"I do, so let me have your chocolate."   
  
Mischa just sighed when see Arisu's behavior, but this is the usual one so she won't make a fuss about it. She didn't know how can Arisu make his chocolate by himself, but she want to believe that it'll turn out to be good memories for Arisu. Seeing someone try their best to make others feel happy when giving a chocolate it's nice thing to do. Mischa know Arisu will have a great memory after give those homemade chocolate for his special person.

* * *

For these past days, Arisu already training himself to make chocolate and succeeded make a good chocolate thanks to Mischa. He’s sure the chocolate that he made now fits with Usaka's taste who doesn't like sweet. Arisu just smile while thinking he'll give Usaka a chocolate. He really wants Usaka to accept his homemade chocolate, but if Usaka doesn't accept it he might force him.

Today is Valentine's Day. Arisu’s plan now is to come to Usaka's office and give the chocolate. As usual, when Arisu arrive at that office, it always creates chaos for Usaka's subordinates. Who isn't excited to see arrival of a famous composer to this television station? Looks like they were lucky to meet Arisu while that man still in Japan. Arisu immediately opened the door quite loudly and called Usaka, his gaze are on Usaka who was surrounded by many women that wants to give him chocolate. Somehow Arisu felt annoyed when he saw that.  
  
"Usa~ I'm coming!"

"Arisu-san, did you come here?"

"Eh? Yes. Usa seems busy huh."

“Ahaha, things like this are common. Every year the girls always try to give Usaka-san chocolate, even though we all know that he doesn't like sweet. "

"Hmm..."  
  
Arisu just said so to the one of Usaka's subordinates and left him to approach Usaka. He could see that the girls were still trying to give chocolate even though Usaka already refused. Arisu come closer to the crowded, then the composer took the chocolates and smile to that girl.

"If he doesn't want it, then I'll accept the chocolate. I like sweets. "

"A, Arisu-san!"

“Instead of you giving it to this producer, would you like to give it to me?”

"Eh? That’s..."

"It's fine, that’s for Arisu-san."

There’s a girl who give Arisu chocolates instead and they began to leave the two of them. Usaka who had been seeing what had happened only sighed, Arisu could just break through casually but that's how his senior was. He was used to it.

“Ahaha, they immediately gave me chocolates and left you, huh? Even though their intention to give you chocolate. It turns out that their love for you is not strong enough, Usa. " Arisu teased him while looking at some of the chocolates in his hand.

"Don't say anything weird. I think they better to do work rather being so busy with Valentine's Day like this." Usaka chose to grab the file on his desk and check it.

“Valentine's Day is not a day that brings happiness, right? The original of this anniversary is the opposite."

"Then why are you here, Arisu? Do you just want to say that to me?"

"No! I come here to see you."

Hearing that nonsense from his senior, made Usaka choose to ignore it and focus on his work. Arisu know that Usaka was ignoring him on purpose and puffed out the younger’s cheeks to make Usaka annoyed. Arisu put the chocolates on the table and pounded the table softly to make Usaka's focus was on him. What a brave thing to do, anyone who see that didn't dare to do that.

"I'm talking to you, Usa. Don't ignore me ~. Even though I have brought something." said Arisu.

At first Usaka didn't care, but he glanced slightly to the older. "Huh?"

"I brought chocolate for you, this is homemade, you know!"

"... you? Making chocolate? Is there gonna be a typhoon soon? "

“What?! You’re cruel! I've made it with all my might. Come on, accept it. "

Arisu shows the chocolate in front of Usaka. Usaka was sure that if he didn’t accepted it, Arisu will continue to bother him all day long. Therefore, he took the chocolate and just put it on the table. He thought with this Arisu will satisfied, apparently not. Instead, the composer glared at him, looking displeased.

"You didn't eat it?"

“You make chocolate, right? It must be sweets, I won't eat it but I accept it. "

“I've made it to match your taste. Come on, eat it. "

"No."

Arisu grumbles again because Usaka doesn't want to eat chocolate that he made. Arisu just sitting at Usaka's table, took the chocolate and give it to Usaka in front of his face.

"Let's eat, I'll feed you."

"Stop playing around, Arisu."  
  
"I'm not playing. I said I'll feed you."  
  
"And I said I won't eat it."

"Huh, Usa doesn't want to eat my chocolate. Hmm... okay."

Arisu get down from the table and put the chocolate next to Usaka. He also stepped away from Usaka and approached one of Usaka's subordinates and gave him chocolate. Of course he was surprised to receive the chocolate, Arisu also gave chocolates to the others with a bright smile. If Usaka can't accept the chocolate he made, Arisu better give it to someone who is willing to accept and eat it.

“Thank you, Arisu-san. It’ll definitely good."

“Ahaha, sure. I bought it at the shop. "

"It’s very delicious."

Arisu chuckled softly and went back to talking with them. Secretly, Usaka who saw that was sighed and opened the chocolate that Arisu gave him. He glanced at the chocolate that Arisu gave to his subordinates and the one he received was a little different, he started to taste it and slightly frowned when he felt the chocolate in his mouth. Still, the taste of chocolate is sweet, but he admit that the sweetness is not as strong as chocolate in general. It's not bitter enough for him.

A faint smile appeared on the producer's face and he returned to eating the chocolate while watching Arisu with his subordinates who were still busy talking. It seemed that Usaka couldn't let them talking for long time because his subordinates won’t working if they’re still talking. Usaka immediately approached them and the subordinate become silent.

"Oki, have you finished your work? Put it on my desk immediately, "

"Hiii... OK, Usaka-san."

"Ah? Usa? You don't have to force him to finish the job right away, right? He just ate my chocolate."

"It’s because he already eat your chocolate, he should have more energy to work. Then you come with me."

Arisu want to protest but couldn't fight back when Usaka immediately pulled him away from the room. He just let Usaka take him away from there, Arisu don't know where they’re going. The two of them walk towards the empty room and Usaka immediately closed the door. Arisu stared confusedly at Usaka, why did they come to an empty room like this?

"Why did you bring me here, Usa?"

Usaka didn't answer Arisu's question and immediately approached the composer and stroked his cheek then his long hair. Of course Arisu was shocked at first, his heart was beating fast and his face started to turn red.

"Arisu... senpai..."

"Hnn? What's wrong?"

"Your chocolate is still sweet, you said it's not sweet."

"Eh? I, I tried to make something less sweet. It's dark chocolate, you know. But if it's still sweet for you uhh ... it's not sweet at all for me. "

Seeing Arisu, who was confused to answer his words, made Usaka bring his face closer to Arisu and kissed his lips. Of course the older was surprised by the kiss, especially when he didn't expect to be kissed. He couldn’t avoid it. Usaka just kissed Arisu's lips casually and continue his action for a few minutes until he let go of the kiss. Arisu's face become red than before and made Usaka smile to himself. Indeed, that face should only be shown to him, not other people.

"I can't finish the chocolate if it's still have sweet taste, you have to help me, senpai."

“Ahaha, so you asked me to help eat the chocolate? Well, I will help you finish it all. Does it means you only eat my homemade chocolate?”

"Yes, I only eat your homemade chocolate. But you have to be responsible for helping me finish it. The sweetness is still left in my mouth, I need something to neutralize it."

"I'll help you as long you know what I mean for giving you homemade chocolate."

“Don't mess with me, Arisu. Tell the truth. Are you prepared to telling me?"

"Uhh..."

"If you don't wanna say anything, let me figure out by myself what’s your meaning by giving me homemade chocolate."

“What’s that mean? Hnn...”

Arisu couldn't do anything when Usaka kissed his lips again. He couldn't fight back, as if he let Usaka to do as he pleased. Honestly, Arisu was happy that Usaka kiss him, so he couldn't really ask Usaka to stop. It always turn out like this, the two of them never speak the truth about their feeling. Maybe Arisu can let it be again this time, until this time there’s no clear statement of their own feelings between them. But their actions is based on what they want to do and their feelings, both of them should have realize what they really want to do. But for now, just let the two of them taste a sweet and bitter of some emotions that would turn out become love.

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Yami-chan Kagami. Happy valentine day. I hope everyone can enjoy my Usaka x Arisu story about valentine day. I really want to make something sweets for them. See you around.


End file.
